


His Great Love

by noobmvster_69



Series: Great Love [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Next Avengers, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Family, Character Death Fix, F/M, Fix-It, Romanogers Appreciation Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noobmvster_69/pseuds/noobmvster_69
Summary: Sequel to “Who’s It Gonna Be?”





	His Great Love

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to “Who’s It Gonna Be?”

After he was thawed from the ice and learned about what happened to him, Steve was sure he missed his chance at love. With Peggy. She was his first love after all. His “one that got away”. 

And he believed he would never find love again. That is until he met her...Agent Natasha Romanoff. 

What started out as acquaintanceship evolved in to something more. And Steve will forever be thankful for that. For her.

Natasha...the woman who’s always been by his side since the day they met. From merely being co-workers to being fugitives on the run, they were always together.

Natasha may not be Steve’s first love, but she is his great love. And he will do everything he can to get her back  
—————————————————————  
“Steven, son of Sarah. We meet again” The stone keeper says emerging from the shadows. “I’m here to return this” Steve replies opening the palm of his hand to reveal the orange infinity stone.

“That’s not the only reason you’re here, is it? You’re also here to try and get her back” The stone keeper states matter-of-factly. “Yes. So tell me how can I do that?” Steve answers with determination in his voice.

“I’m afraid I can’t. The sacrifice made is permanent. What’s done cannot be undone” The stone keeper responds.

“Bullshit! I have the stone right here. A soul for a soul right? So here! Take the damn thing and bring her back!” Steve exclaimed throwing the stone off the cliff in frustration. As the stone hits the ground, Steve’s consciousness suddenly transports to the soul world  
—————————————————————  
Steve wakes up and finds himself in a shallow pool of water. He recognizes this place. This was the same place he transported to after Natasha sacrificed herself. 

He misses and loves her so fucking much! 

Steve’s eyes start to water with tears as the memories of that horrible day slowly hit him. Memories that will forever haunt him.  
How Natasha begged for him to let her go, assuring him that it was okay. 

Steve wiped his tears away and slowly got up. He saw a gazebo not far away with a woman who’s back is to him.

Is that-

“N-nat?” Steve says softly making his way to the woman. The woman slowly turns around.

“Steve? Oh my god! What are you doing here?” Natasha says as she rushes to hug Steve.

“I thought I’d never see you again!” The soldier says returning the spy’s hug. Not wanting to let go anytime soon. 

“Wait. If you’re here, does that mean neither one of us got the stone?” Natasha asks, worry and confusion evident in her voice.

“We won, Nat.” Steve replies assuring Natasha. “Then why-“ Natasha starts. “It’s not important right now. What’s important is that it’s over and we’re together again.” Steve cuts in, cupping her cheeks. 

”I was so afraid that I lost you forever.” Steve says letting their foreheads touch. “Im so sorry. I shouldn’t have kept it from you.” Natasha answers, voice cracking as she starts to cry. 

“Shh. Please don’t cry, Nat.” Steves says, wiping the tears from Nat’s face. “I just love you so much. In fact, as I was falling, my only thought was that I hope I showed and made you feel how much I love you.” Natasha reveals sadly.

“I love you too. Now let’s go home. We have a wedding to plan!” Steve says jokingly trying to lighten the mood.

“Hey! Just because I said I was gonna say yes, doesn’t mean you’re not gonna formally ask, Rogers!” Natasha replies lightly smacking him on the arm

“Yes, Ma’am!” Steve chuckles before capturing Natasha’s lips in a passionate kiss.  
—————————————————————  
“There you are. What are you doing in here?” Steve says standing at the doorway. “Oh just writing a letter for him” Natasha replies without looking up from the paper. 

“Can I read it?” Steve says as he makes his way to where Natasha is. Natasha smiles at him as she hands the letter.

Steve reads the letter and his heart feels full and happy. Happy about how his life is right now. 

“Thank you” was all Steve could mutter.

“For what?” Natasha wonders.

“For making me this happy. For loving me. For being my wife. For him” Steve answers. 

“I love you” Natasha chuckles at her husband’s sudden sappiness that she secretly adores.

“I love you too” Steve replies then he leans down towards Natasha’s baby bump.

“And I love you, buddy!” Steve mutters as he kisses the swollen belly of his wife.

 

Dear James,

As I am writing this letter, we are at the 38 week mark. Your dad and I are patiently waiting for your arrival, my love! 

We can’t wait to meet you. I want you to know that you are a miracle and blessing to us. 

I promise to do my best to protect, support and love you. I love you so much, Son! 

Love,

Mom


End file.
